Dangerous Liaisons
by XxHeavenxSentxX
Summary: So Long, Virginity Rewrite. When Naruto agreed to go undercover as a teacher to take down the Uchiha family crime organization Naruto didn't count on catching the attention of the Uchiha patriarch's youngest son and his student Sasuke Uchiha. But then again, he probably should've never slept with the kid to begin with. Student-Teacher Relationship. SasuNaru
1. The Fuck of a Lifetime

**Title: **Dangerous Liaisons

**Summary: **When Naruto agreed to go undercover as a teacher to take down the Uchiha family crime organization Naruto didn't count on catching the attention of the Uchiha patriarch's youngest son and his student Sasuke Uchiha. But then again, he probably should've never slept with the kid to begin with.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru (Main), GaaNaru, KibaHina, ItaDei, SuiKar, Implied SasuSaku and Others

**Warning: **yaoi, sex, drug use, underage drinking, blackmail, badboy!Sasuke, inappropriate relations (student/teacher), age difference (17/25), violence, more sex, angst, mentions of prostitution, drug and sex trafficking, torture

**Author's Note: **Okay so this is a rewrite of So Long Virginity where Naruto's the teacher instead of Sasuke. I've decided to do a rewrite because truth be told I had finally hit a road block in the story and wasn't sure how to continue. Not to mention I felt that Sasuke is more of the seductive type than Naruto could ever be. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this new edition.

**Second Author's Note: **This will only be SasuNaru, there will be no NaruSasu whatsoever. Also because I'm not Japanese, just like in UDNM everything will basically be Americanized.

P.S. Just like in So Long Virginity, the beginning of the story will have Naruto referring to Sasuke as Shisui.

**Chapter Warning: **Sex between a 17 year old and a 25 year old (of course Naruto doesn't know that yet)

**Beta'd by:** Yamaihime

**Important Ages –**

Naruto: 25  
Sasuke and Classmates: 17  
Gaara: 26  
Itachi: 27

* * *

**.: _CHAPTER ONE: THE FUCK OF A LIFETIME_:.**

* * *

_No heels,  
No shirt,  
No skirt,  
All I'm in is just skin.  
No jeans,  
Take em off,  
Wanna feel your skin.  
You a beast, oh.  
You know that I like that.  
Come on baby,  
All I wanna see you in is just skin.  
_**- Skin by Rihanna**

By the time Naruto allowed himself to wake up it felt as if he had been run over by two buses and a train. He hurt like hell. Shifting in the bed he groans until his face is squished into the pillow. It takes him exactly two minutes (blame it on his throbbing headache) to realize that there's another body in the bed beside him. Startled Naruto rolls over to get a good look only to fall off the bed and onto the floor, bringing the sheet with him.

"Ow, fuck," Naruto curses, wincing at the pain that tingles up his spine. His eyes begin to water at the onslaught of pain that overcomes him. His head hurts and apparently his ass hurts and apparently, he realizes as he untangles the sheets from around his person, he's naked. Very naked, naked like the day he was born.

Okay, so he had sex. Possibly. No not possibly, definitely. The evidence was staring him right in the face. And whoever he had sex with was sleeping right in his bed without a care in the world, ignorant to Naruto's inner turmoil. Naruto can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he hastily wraps the sheet around his waist, ignoring the stinging pain that shoots up his spine when he stands up. He wobbles a little before standing upright, staring at the still sleeping form.

He starts a little when the figure rolls over, revealing their very flat chest and half naked torso, his lower region covered by Naruto's favorite blanket. A guy then. That thought wasn't nearly as alarming as it would've been five years ago. Naruto briefly wonders if he should wake him up, wonders if it makes him a coward that he doesn't want to. He doesn't think he can deal with the awkwardness or the shame that's currently settling in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't normally do this. Sleep with random guys. Or random girls for that matter. Ugh he must've really been out of it to let his guard down like this. He closes his eyes, trying to rack his brain for something, anything about last night but the only thing that comes up is the insistent throbbing in his head.

An escape to the bathroom might be a wise decision. Maybe he could hole up in there, take a pill to relieve this bitch of a headache and hop into the shower. Maybe by the time he got out this random, beautiful (_don't go there, Naruto) _guy would be gone. It's like killing two birds with one stone or whatever. But as much as he wants to move, needs to move, he finds himself glued to the spot. His eyes take in the sleeping form before him.

Naruto briefly wonders who approached whom before shaking his head because that really doesn't matter. What matters is getting this guy out of his house like now. Or was that too rude? Did this guy expect more from him? What was proper etiquette for this sort of thing?

Naruto literally spends the next two minutes, naked, standing at the foot of his bed freaking out. It's all really ironic considering the fact that he's spent the better half of five years chasing down wanted criminals for a living.

Too caught up in his own inner turmoil he doesn't notice the figure on his bed stirring, or the eyes that flutter open until a sleepy voice interrupts his scattered thoughts with, "Good morning sexy."

Dread plummets in the pit of his stomach as his gaze moves back to the figure on the bed. The figure who's no longer covered by Naruto's huge white comforter, the figure that's now sprawled on his bed very very naked. Naruto's mouth suddenly goes dry.

The guy smirks, amused as if waking up in a stranger's room naked is an everyday occurrence. Going by his cool demeanor and his know it all smirk he's not as hung over as Naruto. Bastard. Hell, he probably remembers most of last night. Naruto flushes at the thought and if possible the guy's smirk widens.

Naruto is appalled by his own behavior, he's a twenty five year old grown ass man who shouldn't be acting like this. Like some…some blushing virgin. It's like he's sixteen all over again. It's all very unsettling. And Naruto doesn't think it could get any worse until his eyes trail the guy's body to find him lightly stroking himself. Something like arousal bubbles in the pit of his stomach. But no, he can't do this so he turns his head away, pointedly staring at the cream colored wall of his bedroom.

"You need to go," Naruto says, surprised by how steady his voice comes out. All he wants is to take a shower, take an aspirin, make himself a warm cup of coffee, grade some papers and ignore the fact that he woke up next to a complete stranger. A part of him is even compelled to put on some clothes and march his ass up to the clinic to get tested.

It takes all of Naruto's willpower to turn around, trying to hitch the sheet further up his hips. He ignores the obviously aching hard on he's sporting or the way the guy hungrily licks his lips as he peers at Naruto with half lidded eyes.

"No morning sex then?" The voice purrs laced with disappointment and something else. Possibly amusement. Naruto's cock twitches. Aah, fuck. And before he realizes what is happening, the guy is out of the bed and pressing Naruto against his wardrobe. He winces at the handle that digs into his lower back. Because he has no idea what to do with his hands, he places them on the guy's bare waist with the intent of pushing him away but it only serves to bring him closer. Naruto bites back a moan when their obvious erections rub against one another.

"You can fight it all you want, but you know you want this," the guy breathes into his ear before giving the shell of his ear a good lick. Naruto does not shiver.

"I…I don't," Naruto stutters before trailing off when a pair of cools lips brush against the sensitive skin of his neck. And after that he just stops thinking as he purposefully tilts his head backward. He can practically feel the smirk against his neck.

"Just relax, I'll make you feel real good," he moans as he bends down to lick at one of Naruto's pink dusty nipple.

_Oh my god, _Naruto can't help but think. How can he possibly say 'no' to this. It's been two years. Two whole freaking years since somebody's shared his bed. Well technically it's only been twelve hours since he last shared his bed but whatever. And this guy is fucking sex on legs.

"I don't even…uh…know…yeah right there…your name," Naruto lets out in between moans as the guy licks down his stomach. Of course the guy might've told him his name last night, but considering the fact that Naruto barely remembers anything from last night he's not sure. It takes Naruto a second to realize that the sheet hiding his nether regions is pooled around his feet. His cock twitches.

Through half lidded eyes he stares down at the pale god currently worshiping every inch of his skin, purposely bypassing his cock as he places a few kisses in between his thighs before looking up at Naruto. Naruto's breath hitches at the lust and desire he sees in those dark orbs and Naruto's pretty sure his blue eyes mirror the same emotions.

"Shisui, considering how much I rocked your world last night I'm not surprised you forgot my name," he murmurs, and without taking his eyes off Naruto his pink tongue peeks out and licks against the tip of Naruto's cock. His cock twitches again. Before Naruto realizes what he's doing, he's bringing his hands to the guy's disheveled black hair, forcing him forward. For a brief second Naruto's angry at himself, not at the fact that he's indulging this stranger (although he's pretty sure that will come later) but by the fact that he can't remember much of last night. Can't remember just how good this guy was, what his mouth felt like around his cock and vice versa. Or what it felt to have that nice red swollen cock that's resting hard against the pale guy's washboard abs fuck him hard (or at least he's assuming he's the one who did the fucking considering the fact that Naruto still felt a little sore down there).

Naruto then lets out a groan of frustration when Shisui somehow escapes from Naruto's tight grip. He's then suddenly sliding back up Naruto body until his mouth is brushing the shell of Naruto's ear.

"Why don't we take this to the bed?"

Naruto lets out a very manly squeal when Shisui grabs onto his butt cheeks, kneading them with both hands.

"You have the juiciest and tightest ass I've ever seen," Shisui murmurs before giving his left nipple a lick. "I can't wait to fuck it again. Make you moan for me like the little whore you are."

Naruto's pretty sure he should be offended by all this, he's also sure he shouldn't be turned on when someone's calling you a whore. His dick is such a traitor.

"Fuck me." The words are out before Naruto can register exactly what he's saying.

"With pleasure," Shisui says with a smirk and then Naruto finds himself being thrown onto the bed. Naruto looks up a little dazed to find Shisui slinking towards him, Naruto gulps before pushing himself up the bed. He could stop this, could kick the guy out right now before it escalates, before he lets that thing inside of him. But his dick's having none of it as it throbs against his stomach, leaking precome.

The bed dips as Shisui climbs on top, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Naruto's ankle. And really that shouldn't be so hot but it is. Naruto shivers as cool lips press against his inner thigh. Naruto chews at his lower lip, holding back a moan. His mouth then forms an 'o' shape when a cool finger rubs against his slightly sore hole.

Placing one last kiss to the space between his balls and thigh before sinking his finger inside. Naruto's breath hitches. Shisui looks up, continuing his ministrations before adding a second finger. This time Naruto hisses at the sudden sting and discomfort.

"You're still loose," Shisui murmurs, pressing a lingering lick up the shaft of Naruto's dick.

"Fuck," Naruto hisses out loud. He then lets out a drawn out moan when Shisui presses particularly deep, hitting his sweet spot.

Shisui begins pressing kisses up his stomach, two fingers still inside him as he begins to mouth at Naruto's neck. He then nibbles at Naruto's ear before whispering, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week."

Naruto whimpers out in loss when the fingers suddenly slide out of him and Shisui is moving away until he's only kneeling in between Naruto's legs. Propping himself up on his elbow he stares at Shisui through half lidded eyes who's currently leaning over the bed for something, what, Naruto's not sure. That is, until he notices the condom and a bottle of lube in Shisui's hand.

Before Naruto realizes what he's doing, he's sitting up and snatching the condom and lube from Shisui's outstretched hand. And feeling suddenly brave he gives Shisui a lingering kiss before he's pushing him down onto the bed, feeling smug at the dumbfounded expression.

Naruto had forgotten how good it felt to have somebody touching your body, worshiping it. How it felt to fuck or be fucked. It didn't help that he couldn't remember much from last night, the first time he's apparently brought someone to his bed in two long years.

He watches as Shisui lays down, clasping his hands behind his head. The dumbfounded expression now morphed into that of amusement, as he raises a dark eyebrow, waiting. Naruto gulps as he hungrily takes in the pale skin, the throbbing cock and the two tattoos he's only now just noticing. Before he can help himself, condom and lube forgotten in his hand, he traces his fingers against the black and red ink tattoo on his lower abdomen. A tattoo that looks so familiar, Naruto's almost certain he's seen it somewhere. But no, that can't be possible.

Even though it's a simply drawn tattoo it looks beautiful against his pale skin. Placing the lube and condom on the bed beside him he leans down and places a kiss on the tattoo. Shisui lets out a hiss. Five seconds afterward Naruto finds himself immediately horrified at such an intimate gesture, not horrified enough to put this to a stop but horrified enough to avoid Shisui's gaze as he tears at the condom wrapper with his teeth.

With condom in hand he begins to slide it down Shisui's cock before opening the bottle of lube and squirting it on his hand. He lathers the lube on Shisui's condom covered dick and this time Naruto meets Shisui's lust filled gaze. Eyes still on Shisui, Naruto moves his body up until his ass is hovering over the dick in his hand.

_Well here goes nothing, _Naruto thinks before taking a deep breath as he presses down until only he feels only the tip of Shisui's cock inside him. He lets out a hiss at the stinging pain.

Pale hands grip his hips as Naruto slides further down.

"Uh fuck," Shisui moans, his eyes now closed. "You feel so fucking good."

When Shisui arches his hips upward, sliding further in, Naruto has to press onto Shisui's stomach to stop him from moving now that the stinging pain has turned into a dull ache. He tries to adjust himself, get use to the feeling of something so thick inside him.

"Your dick feels so good," Naruto moans out, arching his neck as he circles his hips, eliciting a groan from the body beneath him. He then leans down until he's nose to nose with Shisui. He gives his lips a rough lick before murmuring, "Fuck me."

And Shisui doesn't need to be told twice as he grabs onto the globes of Naruto's butt before beginning to fuck into him, nice and slow. Naruto leans back up, presses his hands against Shisui's legs as he grinds against the cock moving inside him. Naruto's precome is slowly leaking against Shisui's abs with every movement.

"Fuck me harder, fuck me harder," Naruto groans beginning to ride Shisui's dick like there's no tomorrow. He's pretty sure that after this is all done, and he has a few minutes to reflect on this whole situation he'll be embarrassed and ashamed. Riding some stranger's dick like some wanton whore.

Shisui's suddenly sits up, dick still lodged deeply in Naruto's ass. Naruto's eyes track the second tattoo on Shisui's neck, three comma shaped swirls. Before he can give into the urge to lick at it (who knew he had tattoo kink), Shisui is changing positions, flopping Naruto onto his back.

Naruto moans at the sudden empty feeling until Shisui's sliding back into him again. This time his strokes are rougher, deeper, hitting that sweet spot inside him on every thrust.

Naruto makes a move to grab at his cock but his hand is batted away. Before Naruto can voice his distress Shisui's cool hand is beginning to tug at his aching cock with each thrust.

"You like that, yeah? Like my cock inside you?" Shisui murmurs, nosing at Naruto's neck as he makes one particular thrust, his hand stilling on Naruto's cock.

"Oh god yes," Naruto cries out, at the moment too far gone to care if anyone hears him. Shisui resumes his ministrations on Naruto's cock as his thrust become erratic. "Oh fuck I'm coming, oh fuck oh fuck."

Come spurts down Shisui's hand, milking him for what he's worth. Shisui gives one last long thrust before he's pulling out, taking his condom off and begins stroking himself. Naruto licks his lips, watching the red swollen head disappear in and out between Shisui's hands. And then Shisui's spurting his come on Naruto's stomach. Shisui's mouth is drawn out into an 'o', his cheeks flushed. He's then rubbing their now oversensitive cocks against one another, Naruto shivers.

"That was so fucking good," Shisui lets out in between gasps.

"Yeah," Naruto agrees. Naruto knows he should probably get up, he's pretty sure he has to be somewhere but he can't for the life of him remember where, even as he eyes the clock on his bedside table that reads '10:30.'

Naruto then watches as Shisui hops off the bed, discards the used condom before picking up his clothes. He turns to Naruto,

"Bathroom?"

"Second door on the right," Naruto responds, watching with much appreciation as a still naked Shisui walks out of the room. He's interrupted from his little daze by the shrill sound of his phone going off, reawakening the pounding headache that he had forgotten was there to begin with.

He contemplates ignoring the call but after the third ring, grumbling he grabs his cell from the night stand table. He doesn't bother looking at the caller I.D. as he presses answer.

"This better be good," Naruto growls out annoyed.

"Someone's awfully grouchy for having gotten laid last night," a very familiar voice says, amused. Jiraiya. And okay, that's not creepy at all. He doesn't even want to know how Jiraiya knows that.

Naruto huffs out a sigh, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his noise.

"Is there something you wanted? Of course, other than details about my sex life you pervert," Naruto finishes with a twitch of his lips.

"You were supposed to be at the station two hours ago," Jiraiya says, letting the dig at his perverted tendencies go.

"Shit," Naruto curses as he sits up, ignoring the throbbing in his head.

"Yeah, shit," Jiraiya says drily. "You're lucky I like you kid and that Tsunade has a soft spot for you…"

_Yeah right, _Naruto thinks drily.

"I covered for you, said you were at a doctor's appointment and won't be in until later. You're needed in here now."

Naruto snorts, "What for? I have a fucking throbbing headache and now that I think about it, I feel like puking my guts out. I don't think I can come in."

"Oh kid, trust me, you'll want to come in. We caught one of Uchiha's guys."

_Wait, what? _

"I'll be there in thirty," Naruto says.

Jiraiya barks out a laugh.

"Yeah, I thought…."

Naruto hangs up before Jiraiya can finish the sentence.

He then looks up to find Shisui standing in the doorway with his jeans hung low on his hips and a skinny tight low cut white shirt hidden over a leather jacket. Naruto's mouth goes dry. Shisui smirks. Cocky bastard.

"I had a fun time," Shisui says breaking the silence. Naruto snaps his mouth shut, wiping away the spittle of drool sliding down the corner of his mouth.

"Uh…yeah," Naruto says a little dazed as Shisui starts walking towards him. Naruto watches as he grabs a sharpie from the pencil holder on his desk. He then places the sharpie in between his lip, popping the cap off. And that really shouldn't look seductive. Naruto startles when Shisui grabs hold of his bare arm. Naruto tries not to flinch when the cool tip of the sharpie presses against his tanned skin. It takes Naruto a few seconds to realize that Shisui is writing what appears to be his phone number in permanent marker. Naruto finds that he should be annoyed by that but he finds he isn't.

"My number," Shisui says, popping the cap back onto the sharpie and handing it back to Naruto instead of putting it back where he found it. Naruto takes it. "I don't normally fuck the same person once let alone twice but for you, I'll make an exception."

He then gives Naruto a little wink, stuffing his hands into his jeans before turning around and walking out of the room. He doesn't snap out of his little daze until he hears the sound of his front door closing shut. Closing his eyes, Naruto lets out a drawn out sigh. He's so fucked.

It takes another minute for Naruto to realize that he probably should've told Shisui to go down the fire escape.

_Fuck. _

* * *

**.:TO BE CONTINUED:.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you have it! I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this rewritten version. I have to say, writing sex scenes are the hardest thing to do. But I'm glad I got through it okay. Review, let me know what you think! Should I continue this new version?


	2. The Uchiha Family

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! Like wow, over 50 reviews for the first chapter alone. I'm sorry guys that I dropped the other story, I have no intention of continuing it. So I hope you guys will enjoy this story instead. Enjoy the chapter! :D

**Btw: **I should also mention that I made Sasuke and Sakura siblings, or at least I made Sakura Fugaku and Mikoto's foster child.

**Chapter Warning:** explicit language

**Important Ages –**

Naruto: 25  
Sasuke and Classmates: 17  
Gaara: 26  
Itachi: 27

* * *

**.: CHAPTER TWO: THE UCHIHA FAMILY:.**

* * *

_Hey boy!_  
_I don't need to know where you've been,_  
_All I need to know is you and no need for talking_  
_Hey boy!_  
_So don't even tell me your name,_  
_All I need to know is whose place,_  
_And let's get walking..._

_All I wanna do is love your body_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_  
_Oh oh oh oh  
__- _**Your Body by Christina Aguilera**_  
_

"We do have a front door you know," are the words that greet Sasuke as he slides in through the window to find Sakura sprawled on her bed, laptop propped on her lap.

Sasuke just gives her a careless shrug as he slides into the empty space of the bed beside her. Sakura doesn't take her eyes off the screen as she begins to slide her fingers through Sasuke's disheveled mess of black hair.

"Fugaku's furious. They've been looking for you everywhere. I'm surprised he hasn't killed anybody yet."

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke asks with his eyes closed, letting out a sigh of contentment when Sakura rubs a particular sensitive spot on his head.

"That you were out looking to fuck anything with two legs and a pulse," Sakura scoffs. Sasuke doesn't have to open his eyes to know that Sakura's rolling hers.

"I told him the truth," Sakura says leading Sasuke to tense. "Relax. I told him that I didn't know where you were which isn't exactly a lie considering the fact that you left me completely hanging last night. I hope it was worth it."

Sasuke smirks.

"It was. He had the tightest…"

"Spare me the details," Sakura abruptly interrupts wrinkling her nose in what can only be described as disgust. She pauses with her ministration on his head which leads to Sasuke letting out a pitiful whine.

"Come on, that felt good," Sasuke murmurs, rubbing his head against Sakura's airborne hand as if he were a puppy.

Sakura just huffs before pushing him away.

"Go see your father before you get the both of us in trouble. And while you're at it, go take a shower. You smell like sex. And if I can smell it I'm sure your father will be able to too. He practically has the nose of a hound."

Sasuke doesn't move, just digs into his leather jacket until he pulls out the gold watch he'd taken. He stares at it for a split second before showing it to Sakura who lets out an impressed whistle. She tries taking it but Sasuke snatches the watch away just in time. Sakura lets out another annoyed huff.

"I'm not going to steal it. Although it's not even yours to begin with," she retorts as he finally relents, the watch slipping out of his grasp. "Is this real?"

Sasuke shrugs, "I think so. Surprisingly it was an easy steal."

Sakura snorts, "I'm sure. What did you do? Take it off him while you were fucking him? He's bound to notice that something this valuable has gone missing. Couldn't you have stolen something I don't know less valuable or maybe not have stolen anything at all?"

She hands the watch back to him just as he's sliding off the bed. He turns around, arching a black eyebrow at Sakura as he slides the watch back into his jacket pocket. It's his turn to snort.

"Don't be vulgar Sakura. It wasn't even on him when I took it. The watch caught my eye. It was as if he was begging me to steal it. Number one rule, you don't leave something this valuable lying out when you take a stranger home to fuck. It's bound to get stolen. But then again, the guy was pretty drunk. Besides, this should be my reward for a night and morning of fantastic sex."

Sakura rolls her eyes before returning her attention back to the screen of her laptop marking the end of their conversation.

"Well I expect proper reward for covering for your ass," she says, her eyes still glued to the screen. Her eyes then flicker up to Sasuke for a split second, a smirk painted upon her lips as she says, "Don't let your ego hit you on the way out."

"Love you too dear sister," Sasuke says before laughing at Sakura who wrinkles her nose in disgust. She picks up her pillow, lobbing it at his head. He ducks just in time before he's stepping out of the room and into the thankfully quiet hallway.

Because he's certain that they're still out looking for him, Sasuke makes it to his bedroom undetected. He knows the smartest thing would be to let his father know about his arrival before anybody ends up fired or worse, dead but a childish part of him wants to have his father wait just a little bit longer.

He takes out the watch, setting it on top of his nightstand table before quickly divesting himself of the rest of his sticky, sweaty clothes and walking across his room butt naked. He rifles through his drawers looking for something to wear that just might piss off his father.

He smiles when he finds them in the form of skinny black jeans and a tight fitted black t-shirt with the latest band as its logo. He throws them onto his perfectly made up bed before trekking his way towards the adjoining bathroom.

He starts the shower, waiting until the temperature is warm enough for him to step inside. He practically purrs as he steps under the spray of water. It feels cool as it beats against his pale skin. He closes his eyes, memories of last night and this morning flickering through his head like a movie on fast forward. He can feel himself growing hard and although tempted he pointedly ignores his dick. Instead he begins rubbing his skin raw, cleaning away the essence of sex lingering on his body.

When it gets to washing his hair he takes his time, rubbing soothing circles on his scalp as he applies the shampoo followed by conditioner fifteen minutes later.

By the time he steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and padding across the room dripping wet there's a knock at his door. He tenses.

"Sasuke?" His mother calls out.

The sound of her voice spurs Sasuke into action. He quickly divests himself of the towel, watching as it pools around his ankles before he's stepping into a pair of boxers and pulling up his skinny jeans.

"Just a minute," Sasuke grunts, zipping up his jeans before buttoning them. He then stalks towards the door, pulling it open to reveal Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mother."

"Sasuke," she says before raising an arched eyebrow as she continues. "I thought I heard the shower. I thought I might come and investigate. And here you are in the flesh. Your father's downstairs threatening the help, ready to kill your so called bodyguards and is just all around acting like a chicken with his head cut off."

"So I've heard," Sasuke says lightly.

Instead of looking angry his mother just looks amused. But then again she's not someone who tends to take things as seriously as Fugaku Uchiha.

"You better come downstairs and put your father's mind at rest. I should let him know of your arrival. Hurry up and finish getting dressed will you?" Mikoto says, turning on her heels and walking away. But just before she heads down the steps she turns back around and says, "Oh and Sasuke, whatever punishment your father dishes out I won't be there to help you."

And with that she's walking down the stairs, leaving Sasuke staring at her retreating back before stepping back into the room and closing the door shut. He closes his eyes, letting a long drawn out sigh before putting on his t-shirt, not caring that his wet hair is dripping onto his clothing, leaving wet stains.

"Father," Sasuke utters the moment he enters his father's office. Fugaku's a shade of red as he yells into the phone. Sasuke can't help but wince, feeling almost bad for whoever's on the other side of the phone. Almost being the key word.

Fugaku looks up at Sasuke, a deep scowl marring his face. Sasuke can already imagine how this conversation will go, mostly yelling on Fugaku's part about Sasuke constantly misbehaving and Sasuke will try to look apologetic and then Fugaku will do some more yelling before Sasuke ends it with a reassurance that he won't do it again even though they both know that he will. Because since when has Sasuke actually ever listened?

"Sasuke," Fugaku says in that brisk, no nonsense tone of his. Sasuke is already bracing himself for the whole 'I'm very disappointed in you, Sasuke' but it doesn't come. Instead his father gestures towards the leather seat. "Sit."

"I'd prefer…"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling. Now sit."

And because he's not really in the mood to get into an argument with his father about something so stupid and petty, Sasuke does as told.

"Where were you?" Fugaku then demands.

Sasuke slouches in the leather seat with his legs wide open, and has to try to refrain from openly smirking as he watches Fugaku purse his lips in silent disapproval.

"Out," Sasuke says with a shrug, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't play smart with me boy," Fugaku spits out. Sasuke tries not to cringe at the sight of spittle that makes its way out of his mouth. "I specifically assigned two bodyguards to you. We had an agreement. So imagine my surprised when they showed up last night without you. Why is that?"

"Because they're bad at their job," Sasuke scoffs with another shrug. This conversation is already getting boring.

When Fugaku starts turning a dark shade of red Sasuke doesn't flinch. He just waits for the reprimand. He has the urge to get up and just walk out but he doesn't because he knows his father will just be more unbearable. So he instead he says,

"Sorry father, continue."

Fugaku just glares at him some more before continuing, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before it finally sticks into that ego filled brain of yours. You are not invincible, young man. My enemies are your enemies. Kakuzu has been caught, and it's only a matter of time –"

Sasuke snorts.

"That's because Kakuzu's a dumbass. I say put a bullet through his skull before –"

"Enough! We are not here to talk about Kakuzu, we're here to talk about you and your continued insolence. I've had it up to here, I mean it Sasuke. You could've been dead somewhere, held captive –"

"Don't be so melodramatic, father," Sasuke interrupts, uncomfortable with this sudden shift in conversation and the way his father looks at him with concern.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME!" His father practically bellows.

This time Sasuke does flinch.

"I've given you way too much leniency. I've let you do what you want, I've never coddled you. Why must you try my patience? I ask you for the simplest thing, be home at eleven sharp with _both_bodyguards. You better be grateful that I haven't taken it another step further and frozen your accounts and taken that ridiculous car of yours away."

Just as Sasuke opens his mouth he quickly snaps it shut, clenching his jaw.

"You repeatedly continue to disobey my orders and it ends today. Instead of two bodyguards, you'll get four. They'll follow you everywhere you go and then they'll report back to me. Your curfew will now be at nine instead of eleven, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Is that understood?"

Sasuke opens his mouth again with the urge to protest. Fugaku's face darkens.

"Is that understood?" Fugaku repeats through gritted teeth. He gives Sasuke a look that clearly states 'say yes and there'll no longer be hell to pay.'

Sasuke straightens up, his lips set in a grim line.

"Yes father."

Fugaku gives him a long hard stare before nodding.

"Good. I trust you'll be staying in tonight."

"Yes father," Sasuke says in a monotonous tone, itching to walk out of the room and be done with this whole conversation. He doesn't doubt that his father would exact harsher punishment.

Fugaku nods again.

"Good. Now get out of my office."

Sasuke doesn't have to be told twice as he dramatically stands up from his seat. Just as he opens the door, ready to step out into the hallway, his father's voice stops him.

"Oh and Sasuke, don't you dare wear those appalling clothes in my presence again."

Sasuke just smirks before slipping out of the room.

**(")**

"Hold the door," a familiar voice calls out just as Naruto steps inside the elevator. Breathing out a long drawn out sigh Naruto closes his eyes willing the doors to close faster. But when he reopens them it's to see Chiyo walking towards the elevator as fast as her aged legs can go which is pretty fast considering the fact that she's pushing eighty.

Naruto ignores the guilt niggling in the pit of his stomach as she sends him a grateful smile, moving to stand next to him. He pushes the lobby floor button, watching the elevator doors close.

"Naruto," Chiyo says in greeting. Naruto tenses bracing for what's coming next. Surely she's seen. The busy body. "New boyfriend?"

Because he can't say 'one night stand' (she's old fashioned like that) or 'mind your own damn business' (because that would be rude) he goes with not saying anything. Of course she takes his silence as an affirmative.

"Handsome boy, although a little on the young side don't you think? But oh well, what do I know?" Chiyo laughs. And the only thing Naruto can do is laugh with her, hoping that she doesn't realize just how much he's only trying to amuse her. She then suddenly turns somber. "You deserve happiness after everything, love."

Naruto sends her a forceful smile, ignoring that ache in the pit of his stomach.

Stepping out of the elevator, they exit the building together. Just as Naruto turns to head in the general direction of the police station (grateful that their little encounter didn't go as bad as he thought it would) Chiyo calls out to him.

"Oh and Naruto, bring that boy of yours over for dinner will you?"

She doesn't wait for him to respond as she begins her daily walk. That's what he feared. He shivers at the thought of her hounding him constantly to see the 'new boyfriend,' a new boyfriend that doesn't exist. The supposed boyfriend that he most likely won't ever see again. He stares at his covered arm, hidden underneath his long sleeved shirt.

In his haste to make it to the station he forgot to put on his watch.

He breathes out a long drawn out breath, apparently he spoke to soon or in his case, thought too soon. Because he's still nursing a goddamn headache, so much for the damn painkillers, he decides to walk to the station.

He practically drags his feet as he enters the station, his headache is slowly beginning to subside as his stomach begins to bubble with anticipation.

Thoughts of supposed boyfriends, Chiyo and dinners aside Naruto's thoughts quickly wander to the phone call he got a half an hour ago. There must've been a reason for Jiraiya to call and not just to tell him that they arrested one of Fugaku Uchiha's guys. Especially considering the fact that Naruto's confined to desk work probably until he dies or retires. Whatever.

Before heading to find Jiraiya though, Naruto makes a quick detour to the break room. It's empty. He takes a plastic cup from beside the coffeemaker.

"Naruto," a familiar voice says.

Speak of the devil.

Just as he's pouring the warm coffee into the cup, he turns to see Jiraiya enter the room. He pours cream and four packets of sugar into the cup before mixing the contents.

"Jiraiya," Naruto greets, trying not to wince as Jiraiya gives him a pat on the back. Sometimes Jiraiya doesn't even know his own strength.

He takes a sip of the coffee, trying not barf at just how warm it taste.

"Tsunade wants to see you," Jiraiya says. And something must show on Naruto's face because Jiraiya's smirking at him in amusement.

Naruto straightens, his curiosity peaked as he asks, "Is this about one of Uchiha's guys getting caught?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," is the response he gets. Naruto arches his eyebrow.

"Well can you at least tell me which guy they caught?" Naruto asks, following Jiraiya down the hall and nodding at all the familiar faces he passes.

"I'm not –"

"At liberty to say, yeah yeah," Naruto says with a wave of his hand. Even with lukewarm coffee in his system Naruto is getting really annoyed.

"Well, what can you tell me?"

"You'll just have to wait," Jiraiya says as he stops right outside Tsunade's office. He knocks. Naruto raises an eyebrow at this. Since when has Jiraiya ever been courteous when it comes to Tsunade.

"Come in!" Tsunade calls just as Jiraiya pushes the door open. And it's as Naruto follows him into Tsunade's office that he realizes Tsunade isn't alone.

Sitting in one of the leather chairs is Gaara. Naruto tenses, and the anger and anticipation that was once bubbling in the pit of his stomach is replaced by that of apprehension.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks, confused. He pointedly ignores Gaara who's now staring at him, his sea foam green eyes expressionless.

They practically see each other every day and Naruto still feels uncomfortable in his presence, but then again they've never had to stay in the same room for more than a minute in the past two years.

"Close the door and have a seat," Tsunade says in a tone that brooks no argument. A protest is at the tip of his tongue but he stops himself from saying anything and instead does as told.

Naruto rather reluctantly takes a seat in the chair beside Gaara while Jiraiya stands in the corner.

"As you know, and as I'm sure Jiraiya told you, we caught one of Uchiha's guys," Tsunade begins. Naruto opens his mouth but before he can say anything Tsunade raises her hand for him to stay quiet. "First let me finish speaking then you can tell me whatever's on your mind."

Naruto just nods.

"Good. While this may seem like a good thing it's nothing but a bust. The man won't say anything about Fugaku Uchiha, so we've still got nothing on him. But we have enough to put the other guy behind bars," Tsunade says before letting out a sigh. She finally sits down behind her desk. "Now, we're running out of options here. Fugaku is good. It's hard to put that man behind bars when the man is practically untouchable. He has other guys doing his dirty work. I've put our best cops to the job of going undercover for the past two years until I realized that we're missing something. That these cops aren't getting closer to Fugaku because they're at a disadvantage."

Tsunade then pauses for effect, as if waiting for Naruto to ask the obvious question. Which he does,

"And what disadvantage is that?"

Before responding, Tsunade, Gaara and Jiraiya all share a look. Naruto tries to push down the annoyed feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't even understand why Tsunade is telling him this. After all, he's the suspended cop confined to desk work. Hell, he's stopped calling himself a cop a long time ago when his badge was taken away from him.

"The disadvantage is that none of these cops have….had a father who was close to Fugaku Uchiha," Tsunade says, giving him a long hard look.

As those words sink in, Naruto suddenly becomes alert. He tells himself to not get his hopes up, not yet anyway until he hears the words coming from Tsunade's lips.

From the corner of his eye he notices Gaara tense. Naruto tries not to sneer at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asks, surprised with how steady his voice comes out.

Tsunade and Jiraiya share a look before Tsunade opens her desk draw. Naruto watches as she takes something out before setting it on the desk. It takes a second but Naruto finally notices what it is. His badge.

His heart rate picks up in anticipation. He looks up at Tsunade with wide eyes. Tsunade gives him a slight smile.

"Welcome back, Detective Uzumaki."

Naruto's smile widens. He turns to look at Jiraiya who returns the smile but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. He pointedly ignores Gaara as he leans forward, taking the badge.

"As you know, the Uchiha's have their very own academy that goes back generations known as Sharingan Academy. Fugaku Uchiha is the headmaster. His eldest son, Itachi Uchiha as I'm sure you know works as a teacher while his youngest son and foster daughter are students. We assume that Itachi and a few more faculty members are part of Fugaku's organization. I want you to go undercover as a teacher. An art teacher in fact. Another reason why you're at an advantage. You've taught art to kids at the youth center am I right?"

Naruto nods, fidgeting in his seat. He's practically bubbling with energy. And it takes all of his will power not to jump out of his seat and across the desk to envelope Tsunade into a bone crushing hug even if Tsunade was the one who put him on suspension two years ago. Not that it wasn't warranted but still.

"Well this is fantastic then," Tsunade says.

Naruto grins before saying, "You got that right, it's time to lock up the son of a bitch."

From the corner of his eye he sees Gaara tense, his mouth pursed in a thin line. And Naruto would mistake it for Gaara's default expression if he didn't know Gaara. So for the first time since he entered he finally turns to look at Gaara.

"Is there something you want to say, Gaara?" Naruto stresses out. But before he lets Gaara respond, he turns back to look at Tsunade. A frown marring his face, of course Gaara knows just how to suck the fun out of the room. "Is there a reason why Gaara's here?

Tsunade lets out a sigh.

"He had some thoughts on the case."

"Oh yeah, and what thoughts were those?" Naruto asks with an arched eyebrow, turning to look at Gaara once more. This time Gaara returns his stare.

"That you're not ready. That this case is too close to home considering –"

"You know what, forget I asked," Naruto interrupts. "Just because we used to fuck doesn't mean you get a say in my well being or my cases so kindly butt off."

He ignores the look of hurt that flashes through Gaara's eyes. Or hell, maybe he imagined it because it came as quickly as it went. Either way he ignores the slight guilt that wells in the pit of his stomach.

"Enough, Naruto," Tsunade scolds. "He has every right to be apprehensive. This case is delicate and we need someone with a clear head –"

"It's been two years," Naruto says. "Have you talked to Shizune?"

Tsunade closes her eyes before reopening them. She then gives Naruto a look that clearly says 'you're trying my patience.'

"Yes, she said you were fit to return to –"

"Good," Naruto interrupts once more. "Now, when do I start?"

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Naruto drives up the gravel driveway, trying not to openly gap but failing as he stares up at what can only be categorized as a mansion. He knew the Uchiha's were loaded (with mostly blood money) but seeing it first hand is something else.

He comes to an abrupt stop in front of the black steel gate that separates Naruto from the Uchiha compound. Once he's done gaping like a complete idiot, his eyes zero in on the camera. He gives the camera an encouraging smile, trying to get across to the people watching that he isn't a threat, as he rolls down his window.

"State your name and business please," a voice says through the intercom.

Naruto leans forward, pressing the red button before speaking, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for a meeting with Fugaku Uchiha for the Art teacher position at Sharingan Academy."

He releases the red button. His statement is met with silence, and just when he thinks that they might not have heard him the same voice speaks through the intercom.

"Let me see your I.D. Show it to the camera."

Naruto takes out his I.D, flashing it to the camera. After a few more seconds, the gate pops open. He gives the camera a nod before driving further up the gravel driveway, parking behind a sleek black jaguar and a red Ferrari. He stops the engine, taking his keys out of the ignition.

Just as he's getting out of the car, Naruto notices the large mahogany doors open revealing two men in black suits.

"Hello," Naruto calls out just as he's slamming his car door shut. They don't say anything and Naruto isn't expecting them too. His eyes wander around the perimeter, a habit of his considering that he's a cop first and foremost.

He takes in the trimmed bushes, the large water fountain smack dab in the middle of the driveway and notices another camera hidden in the upper left corner of the doorway.

He takes the steps up the stairs two at a time, watching as the two men step aside, allowing him to enter. He doesn't even flinch when he hears the door closing behind him or when the two men start feeling him for anything that could be considered threatening.

When they pat against the bulge in his pocket he says, "That's my wallet."

They take it out anyway, before patting him one last time from head to toe before handing him back his wallet.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just a precaution," says one of the men.

Naruto just sends him a smile in understanding. It's strange already that a headmaster would need this much protection. But then again, Fugaku Uchiha isn't just any ordinary headmaster.

He then follows as they side step around him before walking ahead. His eyes take in every detail of the house. The red carpeted stairs, the sparkling chandelier and the very detailed paintings adorning the walls as the two men lead him up the spiraling staircase.

They stop in front of a large oak door before knocking lightly. It's silent for a second before a voice booms,

"Come in!"

Both of the men open the door on each side, gaining Naruto entrance. The other side of the door is met with Fugaku Uchiha sitting behind his desk, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He looks up as Naruto enters.

Naruto then watches as Fugaku stands up before walking around the desk until he's standing right in front of him. He glances over Naruto's shoulder, giving a slight nod to the two men.

"Torune and Fu you are dismissed."

Seconds later Naruto hears the office door click shut. And then they're alone. Fugaku takes Naruto's hand in his grasp.

"It's been a while, hasn't it boy?" Fugaku says with a smile. Naruto's eyes rove around Fugaku's face, withered with age.

"It has," Naruto says just as Fugaku squeezes his hand before letting go. He then gestures for Naruto to take a seat before he's walking around his desk and doing the same.

"It's been about fifteen years or so in fact," Naruto muses.

"That long?" Fugaku asks, looking surprised. Naruto tries not to roll his eyes, remembering that he has to stay in character.

Today he's playing the role of the son of an old family friend who's looking for a teaching job with said old friend. If Fugaku wants to reminisce about the past then well who was Naruto to stop him. It only made it easier for him to trust Naruto, although Naruto wouldn't get too far ahead because as far as he knew his father and Fugaku did not part on good terms.

Naruto just nods.

"I'm sure you've been hearing this a lot but I'm truly sorry for your loss. Your father was a good man, truly."

Naruto has to restrain the urge to snarl at him and says with a forced smile,

"Thanks. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't miss him."

Fugaku nods somberly.

"You're mother must've took it the hardest. Give her my condolences will you?"

Naruto imagines lunging across the desk, strangling Fugaku until he turns purple, until he stops breathing. But he doesn't because he sees what Fugaku's doing. Fugaku has always been a suspicious man, it's only wise that he'd test Naruto's limits. Luckily Naruto has better control of his temper than he did oh say two years ago.

"I will," Naruto lies through gritted teeth, and a smile.

"I have to say, I was quite surprised to see you among the applicants for the Art teacher position," Fugaku begins, shifting through his files on his desk until he takes out what Naruto can only guess is his application. Fugaku then gives Naruto a look as he continues, "Seeing as I remember you as the son who idolized his father I'm surprised you didn't follow into his footsteps and become part of the police force."

Naruto just smiles some more.

_Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. _

He continues to repeat the two word mantra inside his head. He can do this. He needs to prove Gaara wrong, to show him that his emotions won't get in the way no matter how close this case may be to his father.

"Believe me I did," Naruto says with a laugh, sending Fugaku a sheepish grin. "But as I grew older I realized it just wasn't for me. Plus my mom already had to worry about whether my father would come home alive or in a bag. I didn't want to have my mom worry about both her boys. Now she already lost her husband, why give her reason to lose her son as well?"

Fugaku nods in understanding, pursing his lips as he peers closer at Naruto's application.

"I've given your application and resume a thorough look already, and I've already made my decision to hire you. You've got the right credentials. You're young, I'm sure you'll work well with the students if you're the same Naruto I remember. I normally don't hold interviews at my house, it's too unprofessional but I admit, I had ulterior motives for having you come to my house instead," Fugaku says before stopping for dramatic effect. Naruto tries not to roll his eyes. "I wanted to see Minato Namikaze's son and invite you to dinner. It's sad truly that my friendship with your father had ended abruptly."

Bullshit. Naruto calls bullshit on that one.

"Think of this as a reunion of sorts. So what do you say to staying for dinner?"

Naruto opens his mouth, the word no at the tip of his tongue. But he stops himself before he says anything because no matter how much the idea of sitting in a dining room eating food he can't even pronounce, drinking a bottle of wine that probably costs more than his suit while making stifling conversation made him want to puke he couldn't just simply say no. Not only that but the whole purpose of this undercover business was to get close to Fugaku Uchiha, the fact that his father was one of Fugaku's oldest best friends was just the icing on the cake.

With that in mind he says, "Yes."

**(")**

Two hours later finds Naruto following Fugaku into the dining room, to see the long oak table covered with a vibrant red table cloth. The table is quite long for only a family of five. Naruto doubts that someone like Fugaku would let the help dine with them.

Five china plates are set onto the table with five sets of shiny silverware, and three wine glasses. A sixth plate is set out after Fugaku had told the kitchen staff they'd be having a guest joining them for dinner today.

Naruto shifts from foot to foot, feeling slightly uncomfortable and underdressed in this huge mansion even though he's wearing his only suit with a neatly pressed white dress shirt underneath.

"Have a seat, relax," Fugaku says, gesturing to one of the chairs. Naruto gives the thing a hesitant look before he chooses a seat, sitting down and stopping himself from purring at just how comfortable the chair feels.

Naruto leans back as one of the butlers places a china plate in front of him, followed by silver ware and a wine glass. Naruto plays with the stem of the wine glass if only for something to do.

"I don't know what's taking them so long," Fugaku says, jaw clenched. He then looks at Naruto, giving him a gruff apology, "I'm sorry. They should be here –"

But before he can finish there are suddenly voices that are coming from the foyer followed by a door slamming shut. From the sounds of it Naruto deduces that there are three voices. Two females and a male.

"Aaah, here they are," Fugaku says, standing up.

Naruto fumbles to stand up too.

"We're sorry darling, there was traffic like you wouldn't believe. There was an accident of some sort. A hit and run, poor dear," a feminine voice says as she enters into the dining room, making a beeline for Fugaku and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

She takes off the scarf wrapped around her head. She's beautiful, with flawless pale skin and dark eyes as they lock gazes, finally noticing that they have a guest. She smiles at him, extending her hand. For a minute Naruto is distracted by the large diamond ring before he remembers himself and takes her hand.

"Mikoto's the name, you must be Naruto Uzumaki," she says, shaking his hand delicately. He tries not to tighten his grip. Her eyes widen as she takes him in. "You've grown up to be a fine young man. I remember when you were just a little boy, running around our backyard naked."

She then lets out a laugh. Naruto blushes because yeah, he totally forgot about that. Talk about embarrassing.

"You look just like your father, a shame what happened to him," she says, going straight from embarrassing territory to dark territory. But she doesn't seem to notice the way he tenses, either that, or she ignores it as she looks at something over Naruto's shoulder.

"Stop hovering in the doorway, stop being rude and come say hi to our dinner guest."

Naruto first takes in the pale skin, and bubblegum hair. She's biting her lower lip, blushing a bright red as her big green eyes stare up at him shyly.

She quickly outstretches her hand, dumbfounded Naruto takes it before startling when she's suddenly pulling him forward.

"I'm Sakura," she purrs into his ear. Naruto does not shiver and he has to stop himself from cringing away. After a few more seconds, much to his relief, she lets go.

Naruto clears his throat before saying with a grin, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you." When he realizes that he must be grinning like an idiot he lowers it down to a slight smile.

"The pleasure's all mine," she purrs again before she's flipping her hair and taking a seat beside Mikoto. Either her obvious seduction has gone unnoticed or everybody's just avoiding the suddenly big elephant in the room. But given the look Fugaku gives Sakura, Naruto thinks nobody's ignoring anything.

Naruto's blood then turns cold when he takes in the fourth member of the Uchiha family, who's staring at him with a smirk on his face. Even though it's been three weeks, the man or rather boy standing in front of him has been a leading actor in his very many dreams and fantasies. To find out that this man, this boy is Fugaku Uchiha's son makes Naruto nauseous.

A big part of Naruto wants to turn to Fugaku and tell him thanks, but no thanks before hightailing it out of there. But he can't because the last thing he wants is to slam his soon to be boss's hospitality back into his face.

Unlike Sakura, the boy doesn't make a move to hold out his hand for a handshake or offer his name. Instead, still smirking he sits down in coincidently the seat that's right across from Naruto.

"The boy with poor manners is my youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha," Fugaku says gruffly before sending his son an admonishing glare. But the boy isn't paying his father any mind, his eyes still on Naruto's. Naruto just nods in Sasuke's general direction before taking a seat, avoiding eye contact.

Sasuke licks his lips slowly. Naruto pretends not to notice. And this just got a thousand times more complicated. Fuck.

* * *

**.: TO BE CONTINUED :.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's all folks! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter.


End file.
